Subeta Tenbatsu
Subeta Tenbatsu (天罰スベタ, Tenbatsu Subeta) is a Shinigami and an "artifical soldier" in Taiki Kurosaki's Jinchuu organization. Of symbolic representation, his symbol is Wrath. Appearance Subeta has long and black hair wrapped in a loose ponytail, with bangs covering the right side of his face. His clothing is a variation of the regular Shinigami uniform: the sleeves are more slender and cover the arm up to the wrist, a gray haori-like vest covers his torso, and coat-tails that hang from the bottom of his shirt. Sometimes, he wears this uniform without the vest. Personality Outwardly, Subeta is quite a relaxed and laid-back character, often seen leaning against a wall, or sitting in a bored fashion. He is quite social with his partners, reflecting on both their lives and business matters alike. In situations where leadership is required, he is quite reluctant to take the authority due his preference to fight instead of lead, and will often let another partner take it - a trait which he is commonly berated for. The only thing he seems interested in is combat, in which he takes on a more excited and cut-loose personality. This is the only time when he is shown to be violent and eager. Subeta does not seem to care a great deal of his allies and comrades, stating that it is only natural to die on the battlefield once one steps in it. However, he tends to fight more aggressively in the time that a comrade of his is critically wounded or dead, though whether this is out of panic or grief is unknown. Concerning himself, he will compliment his opponents in order to get them to relax their guard, and will become furious at them if they strategically corner him, or deliver a critical blow to him. When in combat, he is known to be quite ruthless, and will even attack unarmed or weakened opponents should they get in the way of his objective. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Flash Steps Master: Subeta is highly proficient in the use of Flash Step, being a Captain-level fighter. Although obviously not one of the fastest, his speed is well above average, and thus he can keep up with opponents at high speeds when the time calls for it. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Subeta's swordsmanship is a skill he takes great pride in. He has demonstrated immense prowess, commonly varying his style of attack to catch his opponents off-guard. Immense Spiritual Power: As a member of Jinchuu, it is safe to say that Subeta possesses tremendous spiritual power. Enhanced Durability: Being a Shinigami, Subeta can easily survive blows that would kill a normal human, from being able to survive massive cuts, to surviving a stab wound to the stomach and retain consciousness for a long period. Zanpakutō Kihaku (気迫, Soul) takes the form of a uniquely-shaped katana. At the bottom where the blade and guard connect, the metal is curved to the side. Subeta prefers its shape more than any other of the Zanpakuto forms, therefore he prefers to fight with his Sealed state as much as possible. *'Shikai:' The release command is "Release" (放免, houmen). Its name hints at its reishi-manipulating properties, as the soul would be considered another name for a life: a vague reference to life energy. :Shikai Special Ability: Kihaku's Shikai ability is Life Manipulation (勢い手捌き, ikioi tesabaki). It controls the surrounding energies and converts it into offensive reiatsu for Subeta to use in combat. Once under the influence of his Zanpakutō, opposing reiatsu cannot be pulled back to its former owner. Even reiatsu that is unconsciously leaked from an opponent can fall under Kihaku's control. With such, and with enough reiatsu, Subeta can turn his Shikai into a devestating weapon of destruction, hence his representation of the Jinchuu. Category:Male Category:Shinigami